The Unwritten Chronicles of Avatar
by Unit 1860
Summary: One more chance...


Th Unwritten Chronicles of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Nickelodeon and/or the show, Avatar: The Last Airbender and do not claim to.

My first Avatar fanfiction and I tried to leave original characters out, but my story will not survive without them.

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

"It said that the origins of life are also the end of life."

Back, before the dawning of life there was but one being. This force knew all, past present, and the future. It knew that if life were created, and it had helped life, life would become dependent on it and when the force left, life could not fend for itself. On the opposite side, creating life and having life not know of the force's existence, life would not be able to support itself. So, for infinite time, the force decided to be the only thing in existence. However, being the all knowing being of nothingness would be worse than having all life die. The being decided to create but four creatures and bestow upon them a share of its power. Together, these creatures had to use the being's power to create more life. That way, the force thought, life could exist, and the creatures that it created would just have to deal with it instead. The four creatures could take whatever shape they wanted until they created life. Then, once life was created, they would have to stick with the forms they chose. They each chose the form of a dragon. After that, they created a world for things to live. Now the dragons had to create life. But that raises a question, how does one create the perfect creature?

From this point on, existence was pointless…

Emotion began in the form of vanity. Each of the dragons thought that **they** were perfect and that if life were to begin, it should be modeled after them. Each dragon made their own people in their own image. The first dragon, from now on to be known as the dragon of air wind, for the element that is breathed, created a calm people, much as the air that the dragon and now its people control. The second, from now on to be known as the dragon of water, from the water that life drinks, again created a laid back people but, if necessary, could powerful, much like the water that the dragon and the people control. The third dragon, from now on to be known as the dragon of earth from which life stands, created a structured and disciplined people, much like the earth that the dragon and now the people control. The last dragon, from now on to be known as the dragon of fire that was used to destroyed, created a very destructive, almost jealous but very respectful people, much like the fire that the dragon and now the people control.

One last thing that the dragons did was they created a person with the gifts of all four nations, which would be the great bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Obviously, this person was not only hated by people for taking people away from life, but was also feared because the person was extremely powerful. Unknown to the humans, the being who told the dragons to create this person told the dragons to make the person the great savior of the humans. From now on, this person was known as the Avatar.

The people were not told of the great creature that existed before existence. They were only told of the dragons that created them. They worshipped them for giving them life and the ability to manipulate the world around them. So life went on for a while like this for a while, the dragons being worshipped, and the people being blessed by them. Because of this worship, the dragons' egos grew. So, as the people made in the image of the dragons, their egos grew as well. Many humans began to lust for the power of the dragons. They would often try to attack the dragons themselves. However, unknown to the humans, the dragons created life with a few failsafes, so they would command control forever. As stated in the past, the dragons each represented an element of earth. Since the people were created in the image of these dragons, they too had the power to bend. But, in the presence of a dragon, the people could not use that gift. There are a few others, but the most important one was in a form of a style of manipulating the elements (to be called bending) which could take away lives' right to live. This bending technique was known as the Curse. This Curse, when bestowed upon a person, gave that person three more times to bend, each time made the act more addicting. After the third attack, the Curse would take that person's life away. However, there was something else about the third blow, it seemed to spread the Curse to anyone who was near. Once realized, warriors who were unsuccessful in taking down the dragons were alienated from society, if not killed on sight.

The dragons were beginning to grow impatient with the constant attack of life, so they started to destroy life, just to get back at it. As you can guess, life didn't find this amusing at all. The world around them was crashing down. All attempts to defeat the dragons were useless. Life was expected to sit down and wait for its demise.

The Avatar was also not pleased. The more the dragons rampaged, the more creatures he had to take from the living world to the nonliving. The Avatar had no time to do anything for itself. The Avatar was not a creature that wanted to end the siege of the dragons because life was collapsing. It did it for its own selfish purposes. Unfortunately, the Avatar was not strong enough to take down the dragons all by itself; it needed help from the humans who so hated it. When the Avatar went before the league of the nations to seek help from the humans. Though the humans feared the Avatar, they realized without the Avatar's help, they were doomed. They all agreed.

The question now was how do you take down the ultimate force of life itself?

The nations turned to the sorcerers. They had combined a collection of spells that could create something that would defeat the dragons, but the spell required amounts of energy only a dragon could give off. The only option would be for the Avatar to sacrifice his essence to the items and the nations. After much consideration, the Avatar decided to do so. With the extra energy supplied by the Avatar, the sorcerers were able to create weapons. These weapons, when held in the hand of the nation they represented, they could send the dragons they represented to the world of nonliving. They were the sword of fire, the spear of water, the bow and arrow of earth, and the staff of air. The nations sent all troops to the dragons' lairs.

After a 100-year war, the dragons were slain and life could run its own course. Eventually, years turned unto decades, and decades turned into centuries and most people didn't believe the story of the dragons. It was believed to be a story to scare little children into being good. Something else happened. The Avatar gained the ability to be reborn, except only from one nation at a time, only knowing one form of bending when born. Alas, it was progress. One last note, benders were becoming more and more scarce do to international marriage. Such a thing was forbidden, but done anyway. Because benders were become more and more of a rarity, they started putting themselves above the humans.

That was until before the 1000 anniversary of the dragons' deaths…

The dragons, in spirit, manifested themselves in the most powerful benders from their nation to take control once more. Luckily, the dragons were mistaken in their paths and ended up in the wrong bodies. Without the ability to bend or having a strong foundation, the dragons (inside the people) were unable to function or maintain their form. The only thing they could do was write letters to the nations. In an attempt for life to become dependent on the need for a ruler, they decided to the humans some of the deep dark secrets of the world. Most of it was ignored, everything from doomsday devices to the revival of the dragons themselves. Basically, everything was overlooked, except for two things. The first was that if an Avatar were to be cured with the curse of his/her nation, he/she would lose the status of Avatar, and that tittle would be given to the human who knew the most styles of bending and who was the most worthy. The second was how a person could perform the Curse that so haunted the minds of many people.

There was then a meeting of nations to decide how to use the Curse. By the end of the session, the nations decided that the Curse were to only be used as a high crime, such as mass murder. However, people soon learned that the people who used the Curse had their worst parts amplified. The Curse was not for any normal person to use. The dragons' real motive was revealed: they wanted life to fall apart completely, and once that happened the dragons could remake life in a way that nobody would ever disobey them.

At the last meeting of the nations, it was decided that the Curse was forbidden and that it should be known that the Curse never existed. After this, the nations began to grow jealous of each other, especially the fire nation. It was like that for three hundred more years until the fire emperor Suzin used a comet to attack the other nations. This sparked another 100-year war. This time, the Avatar was not preset. Now, as the war is coming to a close, the Avatar, the last **known** living Airbender has returned to stop the current fire lord, Ozai, from using the comet to destroy the Earthbending capital, Basingsai and end the war. Unannounced to the world, a plot was brewing…

Unit 1860's note: Ok, that is my first chapter. I know, it's really short. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME. If everybody hates this by the end of a week, there will be no more chapters.

Hopefully, next update December 9th or 10th.


End file.
